


untitled

by small changkyun (cxankxun)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempted Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First work - Freeform, HOSEOK IS RUUDE, Hate fucking, M/M, RUDE HOSEOK, captain hoseok, changkyun is my small baby idk why I hurt him, changkyun kind of tries to be nice sometimes, not everything is always sunshine n rainbows ok, people are terrible and I'm trying to be realistic, shitty friends hyunwoo and hyungwon, smut in later chapters, soccer au except I know nothing about soccer, too many tags, wonkyun gets soft later, wrestling in the mud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxankxun/pseuds/small%20changkyun
Summary: Hoseok and Changkyun aren't dating (until they are).Hyunwoo and Hyungwon have a running bet on which one of their friends will grow feelings first (Hyunwoo is betting on Hoseok).Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon think the bet is hilarious (until someone gets hurt).





	untitled

I'm working on this right now, I'll try to post the first chapter in a few days.


End file.
